towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Alley
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4839140|def=3580|coin=902|esk=852|wsk=10248}} |hp=5061380|def=4550|coin=902|escape=1|esk=1319}} |hp=4839140|def=3580|coin=902|esk=852}} |} : Tut! We are surrounded! Glaoux: The creatures have blocked the roads. We have nowhere to escape! : It's all your fault, Summoner! You've dragged us down with your suicidal heroism! : ...I don't plan on dying today! Heroic spirits, show yourself! Lift that giant toy soldier with all your might! At the Summoner's command, a heroic spirit charged to the giant toy soldier twice his height and lifted it over his head effortlessly. He yelled and threw the giant toy at the creatures. Boom! The giant toy soldier landed on most of the creatures, rendering them immobile. The Summoner's smart move had turned the tables. The Summoner and his comrades continued to pursue their victory... 【Meet BOSS】 Glaoux: That was a wise move, Summoner. If we can't kill them, just immobilise them... : Oh, wow. You've got brains! You literally defeated the enemies using an enemy. : He's much smarter than some crazy wench barking around doing nothing. : You! You didn't do anything to help either! : Focus! Enemies incoming! 【 retreated】 : Th-they are too strong! I need to request help from Master Hamel! 【Defeated BOSS】 With the aid of everyone, the Summoner piled up the toys onto the creatures. Jackie created a circle of fire that trapped the enemies inside to prevent retaliation. The villagers, having been trapped in the restaurant, came out relieved knowing that the danger had passed. Their leader cried, holding the Summoner's hand as he thanked him for saving their lives. A rumble rang from Jackie's stomach, and the villagers immediately gathered food and water for the Summoner and his friends. Town Resident: Thank you for saving us. : My pleasure. Town Resident: You don't dress like a local. I presume you are outside of town. : 'I'm from the future, to be precise...That would probably scare them off if i say that...' : I'm from the neighbouring town. I came here to visit a friend of mine, but I greeted by countless monsters the instant I set foot here... What exactly happened here? Town Resident: I have no idea. Many residents had mysteriously dissapeared about a month ago. One day, a batch of monsters rampaged through the streets. Town Resident: I ran for my life until I met other survivors. We stayed together and hid inside this restaurant but the toys found us in the end... : 'Disappeared? Is this what Jack has been investigating...? Toys capturing humans, wandering monsters, the destroyed Market Streets...These might all be connected.' Town Resident: By the way, bear in mind that the abandoned Factory Zone is a no-no area. Those who went there to scavenge for useful stuff never came back... : 'The Factory Zone, huh? Ugh! My head is exploding...I'm seeing images...' }} |hp=8321120|def=6320|coin=501|esk=945|wsk=10265}} |} : What do you plan to do next? Glaoux: The monsters and toy soldiers have reached this far. I'm afraid downtown isn't safe anymore. Town Resident: We've talked about this. If nowhere is safe, I'd rather return to the residential area, regardless of the risk! : We're one or two miles away from there. Not even I can tell what might await us on the way. Are you sure about that? Town Resident: We might be knocking on heaven's door, but we'll stay together until the end. : All of you...I'll be your escort! : Are you dumb? Don't be so sentimental. We still haven't found Jack! : Then we'll protect them until we've got clues to Jack's whereabouts. Does that sounds okay to you? : ...Alright. I'll do it for your sake, but you'll pay for it tonight! : "Ugh...I hope she won't suck me dry..." All of them packed up and continued their journey. Jackie led the group while the Summoner, Glaoux and Elizabeth brought up the rear. The sky soon began pour down the brown rain again. The Summoner and Jackie wrapped themselves in cloaks, while Glaoux hid in the Summoner's sleeve. Elizabeth sheltered herself with an umbrella of blood. Raindrops kept hitting on the survivors without umbreallas. As the survivors crossed the bridge that led downtown, they slumped to the ground one after another. 【Meet BOSS】 The survivors screamed, rolling on the ground. Their body were swelling up aand blisters covered their blue skin. Their eyes rolled into their heads and their veins popped out. All of their symptoms matched the creatures that had chased them earlier! : W-what's going on? Why are they turning into those creatures? : ...It's the rain. The rain is changing them. It happened to you guys when I had just arrived... Dang it! How did I not figure this out? Glaoux: Now is not the time to blame yourself! They're approaching! : 'They're humans... I-I can't do it!' 【After first attack】 : Grrr...M-my head hurts... 【After battle】 The monsters fell down in turn. The next wave was imminent. }} |hp=4987320|def=620|coin=902|esk=282}} |hp=2624140|def=550|coin=902|esk=59}} |hp=4983560|def=580|coin=902|esk=208}} |hp=9886540|def=19150|coin=1502|esk=1538}} |} : Summoner, do something! They're immune to attacks. We've got to run! : You won't escape this time. : I won't fail again. : I've waited for all of you the entire day. : These jerks found us again! : Must be reinforcement requested by the escaped toys at the three way junction. There are too many of them! They're going to sandwich us! : That exhibitionist woman over there, hand over the cure to earn a painless death. : 'Cure...? Don't tell me...!' : What cure? I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, I'm not an exhibitionist, but this is the only outfit that can bring out my beauty. A rusty turd like you wouldn't understand my art. : Dumb woman. Toys, get her! 【Meet BOSS】 Three batches of toys had gathered on the bridge. They pushed the Summoner and his comrades to the side of the bridge. They kept defeating the enemies wave by wave, but the toy soldiers poured towards them in an endless stream. : 'This is bad...I've been spending too much energy these days. I'll be exhausted to continue searching for Jack even if I make it out alive... Guess I have no choice!' : Huh? Elizabeth, what are you stuffing my pocket? Argh...! : Why did she push her friend down into the ocean... Oh, shoot! : Matyoshka, catch him! : Alas. I-I'm busy dealing with this annoying owl! Glaoux: I won't let you hurt Summoner. : Tut! Morris, you do it! : Yes! : Wait, I'm your opponent! 【Defeated BOSS】 Seeing as there were too many toy soldiers, Elizabeth had stuffed her bottle into the Summoner's pocket and kicked him down into the sea. Hamel had sent Morris after them, but Jackie, Glaoux and Elizabeth stopped it from leaving. : You said you wouldn't sacrifice yourself. Have you lost your mind? : No. I'll do whatever I want and I'll save whover I want! : 'Were she not a murderous, bloodthirsty demon, we could've been good friends...' : What? Are you scared by the enemies? : Are you kidding me? You can't imagine how much I've been through all these years. I can't wait to slaughter these darn toys. : Humph, pretentious woman... If I'm going to die today, I'll die in the most beautiful way! : 'Jack, is this the kind of aesthetic you yearned for...?' : What a coincidence. I feel the same way! 　　Elizabeth and Jackie exchanged looks and grinned excitedly, and then they charged at the toys together... }} 1 times|to unlock Elizabeth's Memories}} to retreat 1 times|to unlock Jackie's Memories}} zh:窮途末路